


Forbidden Game

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Three is always a crowd unless you play your hands right.
Kudos: 7





	Forbidden Game

Seth knew that Dean was forbidden, but that's what made last night thrilling. That feeling left when he stepped into his room to the sight of Dean tied to the bed and Randy straddling him. Dean was about to shout, but all that came out was a pained yell as Randy bit him. Seth stayed frozen still as Randy turned around, specks of blood on his lips. "Ah, Seth, what perfect timing."

"What are you doing, Orton?" Seth never budged from his spot. His eyes glanced from the lips licking the blood off them to Dean. Dean's eyes weren't open. They were squeezed tight with him quickly mumbling something that couldn't be heard. "Well isn't it obvious, Rollins? You borrowed something of mine so now I'm here to reclaim what's mine and then some." At that Dean's eyes opened and he started to thrash around. "YOU BETTER NOT, YOU FUCKER!" Seth opened his mouth, but before any words could come out a loud slap punctuated the air followed by Randy's head dipping to lap up the forgotten blood on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, we all know how this works. I have you and you have Seth, but now... Now there are no limits. No lines to divide us." Randy placed soft kisses along the side of Dean's neck until he landed on his lips. As Randy deepened the kiss Dean started to relax, but the glare was still there. Seth was still frozen in his spot, but now out of confusion than shock. Just what the hell did Randy talking about?

"Last night has nothing to do with this. I'm not Dean's and Dean's not mine." At that Seth started to slowly walk towards the bed, eyes darting between Randy and Dean. The kiss had just started to become enjoyable to Dean, but then Randy sat up and rolled his hips against Dean. A low laugh had started to bubble up from Dean, but the pressure against him cause a moan to come out instead. "Don't you see, Seth? It all doesn't matter. I've had two cocks in me and now Randy wants to be even with me. Isn't that right, Creampuff?" Seth looked at Randy, who had stilled himself and was turning red. Embarrassment or anger there was no clue, but in one swift movement Randy stretched his leg out and kicked Dean in the face. "SHUT UP, YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK WITH YOU CAUGHT UNDER ME AND YOUR DICK STABBING ME AND BEGGING TO BE PLAYED WITH." Seth was about to shove Randy's foot off, but underneath Dean's lips parted to let out a tongue to lick up and down his foot. This caused Randy to dig his heel into Dean's face and a chuckle from Dean. Randy's head quickly turned towards Seth. Randy took a deep breath and let it all out before speaking. The rage completely drained from him left behind a calm smile and his foot leaving its previous face spot. "I suggest either you get out and never mess with Dean again or join us in this… getting to know each other meeting."

This was the moment Seth had been dreading yet giddy about. Dean may have been forbidden, but it was unspeakable of anybody just walking up to Randy and presenting themselves. No, Randy had to come to you and he had to be the one deem the proposition worthy of making. The small fact that Seth had help in guiding Randy's actions in the right direction were just minor details nobody was going to remember. Seth started to unbutton his shirt and kick his shoes off while taking glances at Randy and Dean. Randy was staring at every part of Seth's body that was being revealed while Dean licked his lips and grinned. Seth let his shirt fall to the floor and had moved his hands to start unbuttoning his jeans, but stopped and smirked at both of them. "If this is, as you called it, Orton, a meeting, then I don't think it's polite to lay everything down all at once." With that Seth sat down on the bed and cupped the side of Randy's face. "Don't you agree?"

Randy smirked and closed the gap by nipping Seth's bottom lip. "Oh I agree." Face turned towards Seth Randy reached up and tugged on blond strands while deepening the kiss. If the lips pressed against him weren't there the room would be filled with an orgasmic moan as Seth reached to twist Randy's nipples followed by a light trail down with nails. Dean started to wiggle around and try to push his hips up, but Randy pushed them back down with his own weight. Breaking the kiss Randy leaned down to rest forehead on Dean. Dean with a smirk and Randy with irritation in his eyes they stayed staring at each other. "Interrupt me one more time and I'll kick your ass out of the bed, but… I'm feeling generous so…" Randy sat back up and started rolling his hips while turning to the side to continue the kiss with Seth. "Ahh yeah, baby. You know how I like it." Dean let out a sigh as he wiggled around to create his own friction with Randy's hips. Seth's lips left Randy's and started to explore his body with little pecks down his neck. Seth let go of Randy's hard nipples, but soon they gained the attention of Seth's tongue swirling all around them and sucking on them. It was Randy's time to moan and he sped-up the gridding movements of his hips over Dean.

Seth lips slipped off of Randy's nipples and continued to peck kisses all along his abs. Sweat was already started to form on Randy's body. Seth was too into it now. This was exactly what Seth wanted and they all played into his hands like puppets. Seth's slowly licked every inch of Randy's abs as well as reaching a hand behind to scratch his nails all along Randy's back. Randy's hiss to the pain was music to Dean's ears. Pain was his game too and knowing that his hands were tied made this deal sweeter to him than anybody would think as with each roll of Randy's hips Dean scrapped his wrists against the ropes to feel the burning sensation flare up around his wrists. "Randy this is torture! I don't care if you kick me off the bed you two fuckers are taking way too long. I want some action NOW!" With that last exclamation Dean thrusted his hips as much as he could into Randy. The sudden movement surprised Randy, but he regained his composure enough to shove Seth away and frantically work on Dean's pants. "You want action huh? This is too slow for you? Then I guess it's time to put things into overdrive."

As soon as Randy tugged Dean's pants and boxers off he leaned down and started to swirl his tongue all around the head of Dean's cock. Sucking and swirling everything was at a fast pace. The noises Dean was making put the other ones to shame as he loudly moaned and egged Randy on. "YEAH BABY YEAH YOU'RE SO DAMN GOOD AT THIS. SETH GET YOUR TIGHT ASS OVER HERE." Seth wasn't one to leave somebody unsatisfied so to Dean's side he went, but when he started to kneel Dean spat at him and then smirked. "Hey man I shouldn't have done that. Don't you think you should, I don't know, do something about that?" Seth stared at him with a confused expression. How was he to know? He wasn't a parent, but then it dawned on him. A sly grin on his face Seth started to take his pants and boxers off before joining them on the bed. "I thought of filling your mouth with something so you'd never do that again, but then you'd probably enjoy that too much. How about you kiss my ass, Ambrose?" Seth turned so that his back was do Dean, then on his hands and knees he scooted as back as he could on the side of Dean. When he felt Dean's nose bump him Seth knew he was ready.

Dean cackled at this and nips Seth's behinds. "With pleasure." With that said Dean darted his tongue and swirled around the hole with his tip. The simple act added onto the display of Randy sucking and licking Dean's cock had Seth practically yelling his moans of pleasure. As much as Seth tried to contain himself he could help but to rock his ass back and forth as Dean's tongue lapped and prodded his asshole. Randy could hear everything, but nobody was going to give or have Dean give it better to somebody else than him. Randy took Dean's dick out of his mouth and switched to using his hand, but the other hand. That hand had two fingers that were now sliding into Dean's hole. Dean's gasp came out half muffled and the new feeling had him lapping up Seth's ass faster. Seth was never one for patience when it came to having somebody come to him so he was left to giving himself a handjob, stroking up and down and rubbing the head of his dick faster and faster. Everybody was in rhythm to the fast pace set. Fingers sliding in and out of Dean. Dean trying to slide his body down to meet those fingers, but once Randy hit the right spot Dean was howling in ecstasy pleasure . Randy was never one for words. Just grunts and moans of approval. Seth moaned and called out to Dean. "Come on Dean come on. So close so close I'm so close come on Dean." At one extra hard thrust of fingers and an extra twist of Randy's hand Dean let out the most orgasmic moan ever.

If Dean's hands were untied he would have slapped Seth in the ass, but since that wasn't possible he bit Seth's butt cheek as hard as possible. The sting of pain and the growing, tingling feeling was all Seth needed to let loose onto his hand and the bed, each spurt wave jerking his body. As Seth's body relaxed he shifted to lie on the bed, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. The fun for Dean and Randy wasn't over yet. Randy glanced as Seth and let out a huff. "Since you're done now I can have my real fun." Randy slid his fingers out of Dean's hold and replaced them with his own, neglected and hard cock. Dean let out a gasp that quickly turned into a moan as Randy wasted no time in thrusting and thrusting into just the right spot. Dean was panting, arching his back up, toes curling, every part of his body was unable to keep still because of all the feelings happening to him. Dean started banging his head against the headboard of the bed; "FUCK FUCK FUCK RANDY YOU GOT ME YOU GOT ME FUCK I CAN'T HOLD IT" Dean's outburst only caused Randy to exert himself as much as possible to make sure the final last thrusts drove Dean mad. After two hard thrusts Dean banged his head and let out a ragged scream as his cock released all over. The jerking and squeezing of Dean's hole around Randy's cock added to the friction of the thrusts so soon Randy let out a long-held moan as his cock filled up Dean's ass.

After riding his high out Randy slowly pulled out of Dean. He was about to say something, but the sound of snores stopped him. There was only one snore that it could belong to and that was Dean. Still with his hands tied up and body glistening with sweat he had passed out. Seth, on the other hand, pushed himself up to a sitting position and gave a tired smile. "So… we're even?" Randy rolled his eyes and reached to pull Seth in for a kiss. "Never. I still only got his. I want your dick, but I guess that'll have to wait until our next meeting." Seth nodded and started to slide off the bed, but Randy grabbed his wrist and tugged on him. Seth looked back at him and was met with a tired smile as well. Words did not need to be spoken to know what Randy was saying. Seth lied back down beside Dean and draped an arm across Dean's stomach. Randy walked around the bed and lied on Dean's other side while draping a leg across Dean's.

"You're mine, Rollins."  
"In your dreams, Orton.

This gamble into forbidden territory had the best outcome Seth could ever hope for.


End file.
